Cambridge system
The Cambridge system is located at the frontier of Bretonia, and serves as the primary food producing system for various planets and bases throughout Bretonia and abroad. Other than food, Cryer Pharmaceuticals has also established a base in this system, concentrating on the production of pharmaceuticals. On the other side, this system heavily consumes diamonds, optical chips and alien organisms. In fact, a very short and lucrative run of commodity involves transporting diamonds from Rheinland to this system or Leeds. Other than the presence of the Bretonia Armed Forces and Police, this system also houses the Cambridge Research Station of Cryer Pharmaceuticals and the Cardiff Mining Facility of the IMG. The only serious criminal presence in this system is the Corsairs, preying on the passing shipments of gold. A jump hole in this system leads to the Omega 5, possibly where the Corsair raiders are coming from. Along the southern end of the system, parallel to the Trade Lane between Planet Cambridge and the Ross Planetoid, is the Cambridge Line, a network of weapons platforms and communications satellites anchored by the Battleship Norfolk. The Line has so far failed to achieve its goal of curbing Corsair attacks on the system, however criminal freelancers should be aware of its existence as any one of the platforms has sufficient armament to destroy a light or medium fighter as well as most freighters. Planets Planet Cambridge This lush green world is home of the Cambridge Research Institute -- an institution devoted to pure scientific research. Bretonia's epidemic Food shortages required planetary regents to place farmers with scientists to develop more bountiful crops, making Cambridge the primary Food producer for Bretonia. Now several Cambridge scientists sympathize with the Gaian eco-terrorist movement, igniting bitter debates among researchers over terraforming. Planet Sarum A large gas giant composed mostly of ice crystals. Deep sonar surveys have shown the presence of rare gases in vast frozen fields; however, they are located kilometers beneath the planet's surface making them impossible to collect. The Cardiff Mining Facility orbits the planet, collecting Beryllium from nearby asteroids fields. Ross Planetoid Smaller than some asteroids, the Ross Planetoid exists at a gravitational sink where ice fragments have collected over the millennia and begun to compact under their own weight into the seed of what might eventually become a planet. Ross presents a unique opportunity for the Cambridge Research Institute to study planetary formation and extend their terraforming technology. Bases Battleship Norfolk The Battleship Norfolk anchors the Cambridge Line of electronic surveillance satellites to suppress the chronic pirate and smuggling activity in the system. Food transports, pharmaceutical shipments, and the local Trade Lanes are enticing targets for Corsairs who strike across the Line before retreating to the safety of the Barrier ice clouds. Cambridge Research Station Cambridge Research Station is part of a joint program between the Cambridge Research Institute and Cryer Pharmaceuticals. The station pursues a broad range of research, but primarily focuses on the development of medicines and bioware that require a zero-g environment. Cardiff Mining Facility Cardiff Mining Facility is run by the Independent Mining Guild (IMG) and processes most of the beryllium mined in Bretonia's asteroid fields. Processed Beryllium is delivered to buyers by Gateway Shipping, an IMG partner. Jump Gates/Holes * Gates ** New London ** Omega 3 * Holes ** New London (C3) ** Leeds (F3; one-way only) ** Omega 3 (F3) ** Omega 5 (F6) Wrecks Caraz (E6, center-right) The Corsair ship Caraz, intercepted and pursued by an Armed Forces patrol several weeks ago. May contain Artifacts. *Contains: **2x Angelito Mk I **20x Artifacts Henry Jones (F5, bottom-center) The wreck of the Henry Jones armored transport, a Bowex ship that was hijacked by Corsairs several weeks ago. It was transporting a shipment of Gold to Rheinland. *Contains: **6x Starbeam Turret **10x Gold Fields Cardiff Asteroid Field A medium-sized asteroid field notable for its large deposits of Beryllium. A branch of the Independent Mining Guild (IMG ) based on the Cardiff Mining Facility has been working the field with lucrative results, despite occasional raids by Corsairs who have managed to circumvent the Cambridge Line. Grasmere Ice Cloud A thick cloud of small ice asteroids. The refractive nature of the cloud tends to confuse most scanners, providing excellent cover for Corsairs who launch raids across the Cambridge Line. Keswick Ice Cloud A thick cloud of small ice asteroids. The refractive nature of the cloud tends to confuse most scanners, providing excellent cover for Corsairs who often launch attacks on the Trade Lane to the Omega-3 Jump Gate. Newcastle Asteroid Field A large rock asteroid field, used as cover by particularly bold Corsairs to attack traffic to and from the New London Gate. It contains no minerals of economic value. Rumors "There is currently one hotspot in this sector. The Trade Lane stretch through the Keswick Cloud in the Cambridge system has been the site of several successful attacks during the past few weeks. Several repeat Corsair offenders have been identified and marked for deletion." - IC Sales Rep Carolyn Williams, Waterloo Station, New London system ''"The Henry Jones Gold convoy was bound for Rheinland when it was attacked by Corsairs near the Omega-3 Gate. Its escorts were destroyed, and the ship was commandeered. An Armed Forces patrol responding to the initial distress call intercepted the raiding party near the edge of the Grasmere Cloud, and a bloody firefight ensued. The heavily damaged armored transport was the only pirate ship able to escape into the safety of the Grasmere Cloud. Its crew is believed to have perished in there before establishing contact with the other Corsairs in the area." ''- Harvey Jordan, Bowex, Cambridge Research Station, Cambridge system Category:Systems Category:Bretonia Systems